


Moving Forward

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Other, POV First Person, POV Frisk (Undertale), POV Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Stream of Consciousness, Time Shenanigans, Undertale True Reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 6 forfransweek's2019 tumblr challenge!Frisk has been repeating the same events over and over in the hopes of a perfect happy ending, but all actions have consequences. Can they find the determination to make things right?This is a special Two-Parter!Chapter 1 is in Sans’ POVChapter 2 is in Frisk’s POV





	1. Sans ~ Bad Ending ~

they had appeared underground as suddenly as we had, their sad silence eerily similar to ours when we had arrived at snowdin. i could see the tired desperation in their eyes as they turned to face me in the forest. my soul felt ten times heavier then... they were someone like me. someone who had given up a long time ago. 

i tried to get close to them, to reassure them through jokes and japes but nothing seemed to work. i mentioned that they should probably get some shut-eye at the town inn. sleep always did me a world of good... but they showed up at me and my bro’s doorstep not even an hour after i had dropped them off at the inn.

couldn’t stand the look on their face as they went through the motions of ‘dating’ my brother. good ol’pap, doing his best to cheer the human up in his way...

the look on their face— it was the same one i knew i was holding back, hiding from everyone. i couldn’t just leave them like that. i thought that if i could help them... that maybe there was some hope for me too... so i let them crash on our couch a couple of nights.

a couple nights turned into a few weeks, then into a handful of months.

we got close, just sitting there at night, watching crappy reruns of mettaton’s first productions. he’s gotten better since, but the classics are where it’s at.

a small smile here, a tired laugh there. sometimes we would fall asleep on each other and i would wake up sore and stiff. can’t imagine how a human with all its fleshy bits and pieces could feel after sleeping on a pile of bones, but hey, they never complained. 

when they finally thanked me for staying up with them every night, i knew i was getting through to them. they started laughing more, smiling more, crying more... they really started living. and i just... couldn’t take my eyes off of them. 

the sound of their voice as we traded puns, the happy look on their face as they cooked with papyrus, the slow rise and fall of their chest as they fell asleep next to me every night... i was falling for them. a human. 

i couldn’t do it. i couldn’t let myself go. i couldn’t open up and tell them who i was. 

so i started to act differently. the small things i used to do with them, for them, i just... stopped.

they never asked what was wrong, but the look in their eyes, that sad, hopeless look... it came back. one night, they said they weren’t feeling up to watching a movie. we said our goodnights. they stayed on the couch, i went up to my room. 

when i woke up the next day, they were already gone. 

pap seemed to have a nice battle with them, and somehow they befriended undyne. i tried to keep a lookout for them, but they didn’t even stop to talk to me as i did my best to distract her by ‘sleeping’ at my station. 

i offered to have dinner with them. they came along, though it felt more like they were humoring me than anything else. i said some things i shouldn’t have. i was so upset, and they weren’t talking to me like they used to. they left quickly after that.

i couldn’t keep them from meeting with fluffybuns. i couldn’t be honest with myself. with them. 

so they left.

asgore is dead.

i call them every day on their cell phone, but they don’t pick up. if they do, i can’t tell. they’ve never said a word. i just talk into the air, hoping, praying to hear their voice again.

i still haven’t told them how i feel. 

it’s probably best this way. they moved on when i couldn’t move forward.


	2. Frisk ~ Hopeful Ending ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has been repeating the same events over and over in the hopes of a perfect happy ending, but all actions have consequences. Can they find the determination to make things right?
> 
> This is a special Two-Parter!
> 
> Chapter 1 is in Sans’ POV  
> Chapter 2 is in Frisk’s POV

Sans was everything I couldn’t be. He was kind, supportive, intelligent... and he never gave up. The first time I fell was amazing! He was so funny, and despite his thinly-veiled threat at dinner that day, he was genuinely nice to be around. 

I hadn’t meant to fall into the mountain. I was hiking and it was dark. I couldn’t possibly stay with the monsters. There were people looking for me. So I fought Asgore and left. The look on his face when he died... It has stayed with me.

He wasn’t supposed to die. I meant him no harm. I just wanted to go home! My actions helped kill someone. I couldn’t forgive myself. I went home in tears, only to hear a voicemail from Sans the next week. I didn’t even realize that monster phone still had a charge.

His message was awkward, like he was trying to shoot the breeze with me even though he was just leaving a message. I instantly felt guilty. I wished I could take back my actions underground... Try again.

Someone must’ve heard my prayer, because I woke up in the Ruins the next day. I felt so lucky! It was as if I had gone back in time. No one knew who I was, and I went through the mountain with ease. Chatting with monsters, doing my best to be kind to them, spending time with Papyrus and calling him at every opportunity... That was an amazing day. But in the end, there was no way to change Asgore’s fate.

I wished and prayed. I didn’t want him to die! I wanted to save everyone! 

I repeated the day over and over and over. I stopped waiting to hear from Sans before trying again, desperate to get that perfect happy ending... but along the way, I lost something.

Sans.

He became more and more depressed the more I tried, even though he never remembered me. I was doing something wrong... Something even worse than before, but I just didn’t know what it was.

This time, I woke up on the flowerbed and cried. I cried for what felt like hours before taking a single step. Flowey was the only one who knew, but rather than being a soul to seek relief with, he was a tormentor. I stopped talking.

No calls to Toriel. No words to Sans when we met. My date with Papyrus was the worst one yet... He was such a good sport though. I could tell how badly he wanted to cheer me up, but I just couldn’t smile. 

I tried sleeping at the inn, but the walls were so thin that the sleeping monsters next door would hear me cry. I wandered the streets aimlessly for a bit before finding myself at his door.

Somehow, someway, he opened up and let me in. I couldn’t say no. I didn’t want to say no. For days I slept on his couch, crying myself to sleep. Sans would put on sappy MTT dramas so that I wouldn’t feel bad about crying. When I finally stopped crying, he put on other cringey shows that Mettaton had done. I couldn’t help but laugh at some of them.

But the thing that really helped me feel better... was him. Sans was always there for me, looking out for me, trying to cheer me up with a dumb joke or pun. He started acting like he used to, like the first time we met.

And the more I saw him change and his smile brighten, the happier I felt.

I was doing something just by being there. I was doing something right for once.

And then, I wasn’t. Something changed. He stopped looking at me, stopped holding my hand, stopped watching movies with me. He. Just. Stopped.

The Sans I had desperately tried to find, the happy, witty jokester I had fallen in love with my first time down the mountain had vanished.

So I left.

I ran away.

And Asgore died by my hand again.

I tried to put my failures behind me, to move on, but Sans called me. At first I let the phone go to voicemail. What more could he have to say to me? How could it be any different than all of the other times I had become a killer?

But every night, without fail, Sans has called me. He doesn’t say much, mostly just a pun or two before handing his phone off to someone else. They don’t sound mad at me this time. They all sound...sad.

I finally picked up the phone and answered a call today. His voice hung in the air, the static shifting between us as I held my breath.

It’s been weeks, and yet he still calls. Is there something he wants to tell me?

I have something to tell him too. I want to tell him everything, to lay my soul bare to him, to beg for forgiveness, to try again.

I hope I wake up on that flowerbed again, just one more time. 

That’s all I need. Just one more chance to move forward, with him.


End file.
